fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Do the Ends Justify the Means?
|Start = Bowerstone Castle |End = Bowerstone Castle |Rewards = For Albion! }} Do the Ends Justify the Means? is the final main quest in Fable III. During this quest, the Crawler leads the Darkness in an attack on Albion, and the effects of the choices you made during the last year will become apparent. If you failed to gather 6,500,000 gold then some of your citizens will die – the less gold you obtained, the more citizens will be killed. Walkthrough At the beginning of this quest you will be in the treasury with Hobson, who comments on how quickly the last year has gone and starts listing a set of trivial decisions you will need to make for your anniversary parade. However, before you need to do anything, you are summoned to the Road to Rule. Note that before entering the portal, you have the opportunity to use the ledger in the Treasury to transfer any more money from your personal funds to the kingdom in order to save your citizens. When you enter the portal, Theresa tells you that the Crawler is coming now. You are then rewarded for your actions as King or Queen, and given either the angel or demon wings depending on how you ruled Albion. Note that the wings you receive depend upon your current morality alignment, and not the benevolence or malevolence of your judgements. After leaving the Road, you find yourself warped one day into the future, in front of the world map in the castle War Room, along with all the allies who still support you. Walter and Ben Finn will always be present. They inform you of how well your army is doing against the enemy, which depends on the amount of money in the treasury, then you are told to go out into the street and drive the enemy back. At this point, you can return to day 121 by interacting with the purple force field blocking the way to Bowerstone Castle. You will also be able to do this again later at the force field blocking the way to Industrial. In addition, the Sanctuary will be tainted by the Darkness again, and only the armoury and dressing rooms will be available. Bowerstone is heavily damaged from the attack, leaving you with only one clear path through the market area. Regardless of who you kept promises to, only Walter and Finn will help you, along with some regular soldiers who will likely die rather quickly. Follow the path, destroying the enemies along the way as the Crawler mocks you. This will take you from the town square, around behind the pawnbroker shop, and along both sides of the river. Along the way, you will see more illusions created by the Crawler, but as you approach, they will dissipate into darkness and flames. You will mostly face shadows and minions, although a couple of sentinels will be present. One will appear in the middle of the far bridge, and the other will appear as you approach the city gate. Be careful, as shadows, and later minions, will be summoned all around you at periodic intervals. When you finally reach the city gate on the opposite side of the main bridge, Walter will be possessed by the Crawler and you will be forced to fight him, as Finn is separated from you by a force field. Walter has a great deal of health, but his attacks are fairly weak. Watch out for the pools he summons though, as after a few seconds a horde of birds will erupt from them and severely injure you if you are on top of them. Keep whittling down Walter's health until he is finally struck down, then enjoy the final cut-scene. Trivia *When searching bookcases in the Reliquary, a message will sometimes pop up indicating that the bookcase contains "A series of books detailing the horrid, prophetic nightmares of the mad monk Silvestre Magus. The final one is simply called 'Darkness Descends on Albion'." This likely foreshadows the Crawler's attack on Albion. *When you fight the Crawler/Walter, Logan's statue is not there. But when you come back after the battle, the statue returns. * There is no Neutral Alignment reward at during this quest. Whichever decisions you favor will be what the reward is, more "good" choices result in angel wings and vice versa. In case of equal amounts of decisions, the game appears to default to a "good" ending and will raise the morality to max even if it is below neutral. *If you well raise over the treasury's need of 6,500,000 which is approximately double the amount needed, then the soldiers will be seen using turret rifles the same which The Elite guards use. Category:Fable III Quests